1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication device with multiple input modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile phone has become an essential tool for every personal daily life. Because of advanced technology, a mobile phone's functionality increases very fast. For instance, a mobile phone can transmit short messages, video messages, and audio messages, in addition to voice communications.
A conventional mobile phone device only has an operation unit (or keyboard) of 10-20 keys for manual input. Because this operation unit is designed for executing voice communications, it is not convenient for inputting many letters or symbols.